


Gucci Flip-flops

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Based on a Twitter story, Getting Together, Hook-Up, M/M, MoreyAppreciationWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Mason's hook up doesn't go as plan.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Brett Talbot, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Gucci Flip-flops

**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://www.complex.com/pop-culture/2015/12/tina-and-gucci-flip-flop-twitter-story

# Liam sat in the living room. It was nine thirty on a Saturday morning. The cartoon superheros were on the TV. He had his fruit loops and his fuzzy slippers. Life was good.

The door to the other bedroom opened and his best friend stepped out. "Hey, Mase, how was the hookup last night? Was Me. Eight-Pack Anaconda all you were hoping for?"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Mr. Eight-Pack Anaconda can die of brain rotting syphilis for all I care."

Liam turned off the tv, sat up straighter and turned to his friend. "Details. Now," he demanded.

"Okay, you know we were doing the whole Netflix and chill thing. All the dirty prepwork was done. I was ready to get freaky. So we ignore the movie and start making out. After a while he asks if I want to go to the bedroom. I'm in his lap, rubbing against his giant slab of meat so I nod. He PICKED ME UP and CARRIED me to his bed."

"Ooo," Liam exhaled heavily.

"I know!" Mason mocked fanning himself. "His shirt is gone and him dying just touched those abs and he's stripped me down to my boxer briefs and starts whispering shit in my ear about chasing waterfalls and tasting heaven, and I'm practically begging him to just fuck me now."

"I'd probably be doing the same," Liam agreed.

Mason gave a look of disdain. "That's when the pounding and screaming started at his door. The bastard turns sheet white and tells me to get in the closet."

"No!" Liam forgot his cereal.

"Yeah, and when I didn't move fast enough he picked me up, again, and dropped my ass in there. I'm sitting there next to a pair of Gucci fucking flip-flops and I can hear him fighting with his damn boyfriend." Liam's mouth fell open, but he didn't interrupt.

"They're fighting and boyfriend is calling Brett a slut, and accusing him of fucking anything with a moist hole, and he's waving his phone around. I can kind of see it through the slats in the door. There are pictures of Brett, with guys and girls, fuck there could have been farm animals for all I know. He takes off his boxers, that anaconda's free and it's just as big as those sweatpants lead me to believe. I can see this guy's resolve falling and Brett starts denying everything." His voice turned mocking. "Those are old pictures, baby. I love you, Corey. Then he kisses on Corey's neck and I can just barely hear him fucking whisper the same line about waterfalls and heaven."

"I would have killed that fucker!"

"I rage farted."

"What?!"

Mason nodded. "So Corey pushes Brett away and opens the closet. I panic hit him with a Gucci flip-flop, and run. I grab my pants, say fuck the rest of my clothes and get the hell out of there."

"Brain rotting syphilis is too good for that bastard. I'm sorry you're night was so bad, Mason."

"It gets better."

"Dumpster fire better or like free frozen yogurt better?" Liam sounded hesitant.

Mason smiled and Liam could see both happiness and sadness in it. "First one then the other. I completely fucking broke down when I got to my car. Bawled my eyes out, way too upset to drive. I didn't deserve that. Corey didn't deserve that. Then he comes over and knocks on my window."

"Brett?"

Mason shook his head. "Corey. He brought me the rest of my clothes, and asked why I had him with the Gucci flip-flop. Then we just sat in my car and talked."

"I hope he dumped the douche. You guys come up with a plan to slash his tires or leave dog poop on his doorstep?"

"He did dump the douche, and no we didn't talk about him more than that. We talked about everything and nothing for hours. He's actually a really great guy."

The bedroom door opened again and a disheveled and still sleepy man stepped out. He was taller than either Liam or Mason, had a square jaw and messy brown hair. A lot of white skin was on display since he only wore a pair of blue boxer shorts. He shuffled to Mason, wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his head on the more awake boy's shoulder.

Liam saw the way Mason softened into the touch, his hand went to the other man's hair. "There's a pitcher of cold brew in the fridge, and some flavored creamer."

Corey kissed him. "Mmmm, coffee," he said and shuffled into the kitchen.

"I give you guys a year," Liam said unprompted. Mason looked offended. Liam thought for a second then said, "yeah, you'll definitely be married within a year, and you'll be happy. You guys belong together."

Mason bit his lip. He watched Corey making his coffee and smiled. Liam was right. He could feel it, even if he couldn't explain it. He locked eyes with his best friend. "Maybe we should invite Brett to the wedding." He shook his head.


End file.
